Estan De Regreso
by without something
Summary: Hay no se hacer summaries es sobre reneesme y esta padre a mi concentimiento es mi primer fic si les intera leanlo porfa
1. Chapter 1

Renesme paseaba por los alrededores de la casa de los Cullen.

Estaba con los pies metidos en el río disfrutando del agua pasar entre su pies y escuchar el cantar de las aves y entonces se puso a separar los sonidos uno por uno ella podía escuchar a los conejos en su madriguera ajenos a su presencia, el cantar de las aves, y los saltos de los peces.

Cuando todo sonido desapareció las aves dejaron de cantar, los peces se encogieron junto con los conejos y ella sintió una presencia en la oscuridad de cual de repente se vio rodeada.

Detrás de unos arbustos se escucho una vos.

Hola Renesme ase ya varios años que no te veíamos.

¿Quien es? ¿De donde me conoce? –pregunta con miedo

No nos recuerdas bueno haber si nuestros nombres te recuerdan algo somos Aro, Demetri y Félix nosotros te habíamos visitado ya ase unos siete años.

A entones ustedes deben ser algunos de los vampiros que ayudaron a mi familia a defendernos de los Vulturi.

Se escucha un gruñido de quien creo que es Félix.

Cálmate Félix no seas rudo con ella y bueno esa reacción de parte de el es por quienes nos confundiste.

A que los confundí no logro entender con quien puedo haberlo hecho.

Bueno es que nosotros somos parte de los vulturi.

Renesme entiende y empieza correr primero como humana volteando hacia atrás cuando voltea al frente ya le están cerrando el camino.

¿No me van a dejar ir verdad?

No la verdad es que no tenemos pensado hacer eso.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bueno espero que les guste esto todavía no acaba_

_Y si tiene muchos errores y todavía no trapa es que apenas voy empezando_

_Si quieren dejen reviews_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Bella

Edward y Bella estaban sentados en su casa esperando a que Renesme llegara ya que se estaba hacienda tarde y ella no llega.

Hay va a ver esa niña cuando llegue no sabe lo que les espera.

Bella.

Es que ya esta anocheciendo y esta niña que no llega y lo que me tiene preocupada es que no sabemos donde esta.

No te preocupes Bella de seguro bajo a La Push con Jacob ya sabes como le gusta ir con el.

Si pero eso no es escusa para irse sin avisar y no haber llamado.

Bueno cálmate voy a buscarla mira es mas hay viene Jacob.

Se escucha cambio de pisadas del gran lobo a Jacob quien va entrando.

He y ¿Renesme no la han visto?

¿Qué? Pregunta casi gritando Edward

Y respecto a mi siento como que me desmayo y no lo creo esa era la sensación mas humana que había tenido desde que me había transformado. Antes de caer Edward alcanzo a sostenerme, pero no podía yo sola, así que me senté en el sillón.

¿Qué pasa y Renesme donde esta?

Pensamos que estaba contigo ella salio desde temprano y no ha vuelto-le dice Edward en tono serio.

Nada mas alcanzo a ver cuando mi amigo se desaparece y luego escucho su aullido llamando a su manada para empezar a buscarla mientras yo me levanto y agarro a Edward para que acompañe a ir a ayudar a Jacob pero Edward se quedo hay parado.

Cuando alcanzo a ver su mirada encuentro una cara de terror en su rostro.

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Edward? Le exigí saber.

El solo pronuncio una palabra; Vulturi

_Bueno este tampoco me quedo muy largo pero es que_

_Hay que dejar vivir al suspenso_

_Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews_

_Y dejen mas porfa_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Jacob

Jacob en fase de lobo va corriendo en el bosque el olor de Renesme mientras lanza un aullido para llamar a su manada.

Le llego el de olor de Renesme pero mezclado con algo parecía que olía también a miedo, siguió el olor y pronto le llegaron otros olores igual de vampiros, a esto los pensamientos de Seth y Leah ya habían llegado.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?

-Calla Seth deja pensar.

-Maldita se ya reconocí el olor es de esos malditos vampiros importados de Italia pero parece que su olor es débil y que el de Renesme también.

-Estamos hay en cinco minutos Jake – dice Leah.

-¿Qué es pasa Jake? ¿Puedo ayudar?- pregunta Sam

-Si necesito que traigas a todos y me ayudes a buscar en el bosque. ¿Puedo contar con….

-Ni que lo digas ya vamos para aya.

-Chicos mande responden Seth y Leah hay que empezar.

Y empiezan hay donde se pierde el olor de Renesme pronto se le unen Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam.

Edward

Edward y Bella se dirigen hacia la casa principal. Ya llegaron.

-Renesme ha sido secuestrada por los Vulturi.

Todos se asustan y Rosalie es la primera en reaccionar bueno ¿y tu que haces aquí? Deberías estar buscándola.

-Si ya lo se pero venia por su ayuda.

-Bueno pues que esperamos dice Emmett.

En eso Seth entra ya en su forma humana.

-A que bueno que están aquí. Por alguna extraña razón el rastro había desaparecido en los alrededores pero Leah lo encontró en Oregon y parece que se dirige al sur.

-Maldición.

-¿Qué?

-Es que si no llegamos para antes de que amanezca no podremos entrar en las ciudades.

-Bueno dejen me transformo para ver como la cosa.

-Si esta bien.

Ah como puede habernos pasado esto y mas por ser un ataque de los Vulturi se suponía que Alice los estaba vigilando. Clic

-Alice como puede ser que tu no hayas visto esto.

-Yo no se no había captado eso no puede ser yo lo había estado vigilando.

-Dicen que el rastro desaparece en los Angeles y ya salieron en un avión hacia Volterra, y dicen que ya vienen para acá.

-Dile a Jake que se quede aya y busque el avión que salga lo más pronto posible.

-Ok.

-Bueno tu que opinas Carlisle.

-Que esta ves no iras solo todos vamos para aya.

-Bueno esta bien entre mas mejor.

Bella se me queda viendo y yo no hago mas que abrasarla.

-Edward ya no aguanto necesito a mi niña en mis brazos.

-No te preocupes pronto la tendrás.

Entra Seth.

-Dice Jake que el próximo vuelo sale en cuatro horas y que Leah también va así que ya apúrenle con la lana.

_Haver creo que este me quedo mas largo_

_Eee i gracias a Lyra91, Alexiaparadogag y a Aranxa cullen_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Edward

Los Cullen ya van llegando a el aeropuerto de los Angeles y encuentran a Jacob y Leah esperándolos en la puerta de asenso al avión. Entonces ya va están en el avión.

- Gua con que esto es como viajan los que tienen lana- comenta Jacob.

- Bueno que les parece si discutimos lo que vamos a hacer llegando aya.

- A mi me parece bien.

- Ok. Yo solo tengo una duda donde vamos a buscar.

- Pues yo creo que nos podríamos o dividir en dos y unos buscar y seguir el olor de Renesme y otros ir a donde están los Vulturis.

- Me parece buena idea Carlisle pero y si no se encuentra en los alrededores el olor, no tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar. Ya que no tenemos a toda la manada.

- Buen punto.

- Y tú que opinas Jake.

- Yo creo que la idea de dividirnos funcionaria pero solo le veo el problema de la comunicación si nos dividimos.

- Eso se podría solucionar Leah se va con un grupo y tu con otro así se comunican entre ustedes dos y yo los traduzco a los demás.

- Si y la otra mitad como me va a entender.

- Bueno porque tenías que traer a Leah.

- No te importa.

- Bueno en ese caso todos iremos a donde están los Vulturi y si llegamos a encontrar el olor de Renesme lo seguiremos.

- Esta bien.

Jacob y Leah se levantan y se sientan varios asientos mas alejados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jacob se pone a pensar en la razón de porque la dejo venir mientras ella se echa un sueñito.

- Oye les dices que yo también voy.

- Tu pero para que quieres ir si ni siquiera soportas su olor.

- No me importa yo voy a ir contigo.

- No vas a ir y si necesito darte la orden lo are así que no sigas.

- Jacob Black tu no me impedirás ir y te diré porque déjame hacer esto por ti tu ya me as echo mucho por mi.

- Bueno esta bien pero no voy a andarte cuidando ya tengo mucho en la cabeza con esto de que a Renesme la tienen los Vulturi.

En eso esta Esme lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- Oye Jacob me e dado cuenta que tu y tu amiga no han probado bocado. No querrán algo pidan de lo que trae el avión.

- No gracias Esme pero paso.

- Jacob si algo e aprendido de mi vida con Carlisle y sus cosas de medicina es que nunca hay que descuidar las necesidades humanas.

- Gracias enserio Esme pero es que no creo que pueda comer.

- Por favor mínimo hazlo por Renesme ella no quisiera que te mataras de hambre.

- Ok.

- Oye tu ¿tienes hambre?- dice mientras sacude un poco a Leah.

- ¿Que quieres?

- Que si tenías hambre

- Oh si claro.

El resto de vuelo se la pasan comiendo.

* * *

_Bueno pues aquí esta el capi 4 espero que les guste_

_También espero más reviews ya que este también esta largo bueno creo_

_Aaa por cierto feliz años a todos. _


End file.
